¿Qué hubiera pasado si?
by Tsuki-chan Scout
Summary: ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué hubiera pasado si Kagome hubiese sido la que, borracha, se lanzara a los brazos de InuYasha y estuviera a punto de besarlo y no Sango? •Viñeta [Este fic participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ.]


**¿Qué hubiera pasado sí…?**

**Summary:** ¿Alguna vez te preguntaste qué hubiera pasado si Kagome hubiese sido la que, borracha, se lanzara a los brazos de InuYasha y estuviera a punto de besarlo y no Sango? •Viñeta [Este fic participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del Foro InuKag 犬夜叉 & 日暮かごめ.]

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de InuYasha pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Rumiko Takahashi.

**Advertencia: **Ninguna.

**Pairing:** InuYasha/Kagome.

**Capítulo único**

_— ¿Qué es esta niebla?__—preguntó Kagome, sintiendo su vista distorsionada debido a la niebla._

_—Aquí apesta a alcohol.__—gruñó InuYasha tapándose la nariz._

_Los chicos se miraron entre sí._

_—Debemos estar atentos.__—dijo Miroku._

_Todos se pusieron en guardia. Sango preparó su hiraikotsu, Miroku se puso atento, InuYasha mantenía agarrada la empuñadura de su espada y Kagome estaba lista para tomar una de sus flechas._

_— ¡Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena, que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena!_

_Todos dieron un respingo y voltearon a ver solo para encontrarse a Sango bailando la macarena._

_— ¡EHHHHH Macarena!_

_— ¡Sango número dos lista para la acción!__—Shippô rápidamente se convirtió en Sango y comenzó a bailar con ella._

_— ¡Sango número tres reirá para ustedes!__—y así Hachi, el mapache, se convirtió en otra Sango y comenzó a reír como loco._

_—O-Oigan, ¿cálmense, quieren?__—les dijo el hanyô._

_Todos parecían unos locos borrachos._

_— ¡No aspiren la niebla! Su propósito es emborracharnos._

_— ¡Tú cállate, Miroku! ¡Tú también estás borracho!__—le gritó InuYasha._

_—Ya sé, solo quería avisar.__—dijo medio mareado.__— ¡Sanguitooooooooo! ¡Déjame bailar contigo!__—Miroku fue corriendo directo para ir a bailar con Sango._

_— ¡No se acerque a mí, pervertido!_

_Se escuchó una estruendosa cachetada luego de que Miroku haya intentado propasarse con Sango de nuevo._

_Al hanyô se le resbaló una gotita por la sien._

_— ¡InuYasha!__—volteó a ver rápidamente para encontrarse a una Kagom borracha y tambaleándose mientras caminaba hacía él._

_—O-Oye, Kagome, ¿qué haces?_

_— ¡InuYasha!__—la miko feliz se lanzó a sus brazos.__—Quédate conmigo, InuYasha, olvídate de todos y quédate junto a mí._

_Vio como Kagome cada vez estaba más cerca de su rostro._

_—Ka-Kagome, ¿Qué cosas estás diciendo?__—exclamó con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas._

_—Quiéreme, InuYasha, ¿Síiiiiii?_

_Completamente rojo vio como ella seguía acercándose, aunque estaba tan paralizado que no se movió ni un centímetro._

_Sintió como los labios de ella se posaban sobre los suyos._

_Abrió los ojos como platos sin saber qué hacer, sintiendo como ella le abrazaba por el cuello._

Todos los demás habían dejado de hacer sus cosas y los miraban con curiosidad.

Al final, guiado por un impulso, la atrajo hacia sí por la cintura y cerró los ojos, correspondiendo al beso.

_— ¡Qué romántico!__—chilló Sango._

_Gracias a estas palabras el hanyô cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía y se separó bruscamente dejando a una Kagome confundida._

_—Así es, Sango, ¿por qué no lo hacemos nosotros también?_

_— ¡Es usted un pervertido!__—chilló Sango al ver que él quería propasarse de nuevo y le lanzó su hiraikotsu._

_Y entonces Miroku cayó en la cuenta de lo que pasaba y decidido abrió su Kazaana y absorbió toda la niebla._

_Una vez que todos recuperaron el mundo a la vista observaron que espiándolos había unos pequeños enanitos que al verse descubiertos, se asustaron._

_— ¿Ustedes son los ermitaños del alcohol?__—preguntó molesto el hanyô._

_Los enanos se les quedaron viendo un momento y luego ya saben lo que sucedió._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

_—Me duele la cabeza.__—se quejó Sango, mientras bajaban las escaleras del templo._

_—yo no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió.__—dijo Kagome con los ojos en blanco._

_— ¿N-No recuerdas… nada?__—preguntó el hanyô nervioso._

_La miko negó con la cabeza._

_— ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurrió algo importante?_

_— ¡N-No! No pasó nada.__—dijo nervioso y sonrojado._

_La miko se encogió de hombros, sin tener ganas de recibir una respuesta, ya que le dolía a horrores la cabeza._

_—Bueno, debemos irnos._

_Los demás asintieron y así abandonaron el templo del monje Mushin para continuar con su búsqueda._

_.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._.-*-._

**N/A: **Pues la verdad, desde que vi el capítulo 135 del anime me he preguntado qué pasaría si hubiera sido Kagome XD

Participa en el Reto de Apretura: ¡Cambiando historias! Del **Foro InuKag ****犬夜叉****& ****日暮かごめ**. ¡Link en mi perfil! El reto cierra el 16 de Septiembre. ¡Aun hay tiempo!

¡Chaito!

Tsuki


End file.
